


Драка

by Peselkin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fights, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peselkin/pseuds/Peselkin
Summary: После тренировки, оставшись в пустом зале, Кагами всеми силами старался игнорировать оскорбления Аомине. Безуспешно старался.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 2





	Драка

\- Урод! - Кагами молниеносно замахивается правой рукой. Его сжатый кулак направлен Аомине в челюсть. Замах получатся коротким. Сила, вложенная в удар, эхом отзывается в ушах Дайки. Разъяренный Тайга стоял слишком далеко, во время удара ему приходится сделать рывок вперед, поэтому Аомине успевает отступить назад, пусть и только на полшага. Этого достаточно, чтобы удар прошелся по касательной. Но подбородок парня все равно пронзает острая боль. Кагами останавливается лишь на мгновение: он выдыхает и успевает подумать о том, не перестарался ли он, даже пожалеть, что так быстро вышел из себя из-за очередной доёбки Аомине. Все сомнения рассеиваются, когда в следующую секунду тот поднимает на него опасно прищуренные глаза. Он длинными пальцами потирает подбородок, и на его лице появляется короткая ухмылка. Кагами еще успевает заметить, как он на мгновение поджимает верхнюю губу, перед тем как кинуться на парня. Хищная мимика Дайки подсказала Кагами момент атаки, но это не сильно ему помогло - скорость противника, все еще оставалась недостижимой. Все, что Тайга успел сделать, это напрячься всем телом, не в силах предугадать, куда придется удар. Живот отозвался глубокой и тугой болью, встретив острое колено нападавшего. Кагами согнулся пополам, трудно было представить, что случилось бы с его внутренними органами, не успей он напрячь пресс. Стльные руки Аомине держали его за плечи, давили вниз, не позволяя разогнуться. Вдохнуть никак не получалось. Дайки бешеными глазами смотрел на парня перед собой. Он заметил, как тот схватился за грудь, скованную судорогой. Нельзя было упускать его замешательство. Аомине попытался одной рукой обхватить верхнюю часть туловища уже приходящего в себя противника и ударить того в бок. Он держал крепко и уже коротко замахнулся для удара по ребрам Тайги, когда тот с нечеловеческой силой рванул вперед, впечатывая Аомине спиной в кирпичную стену пустого зала. Не успев сгруппироваться, тот гулко бьется затылком о холодный камень. Боль и холод расползались по всему позвоночнику, в глазах неожиданно потемнело. Краем сознания Дайки уловил собственный болезненный стон и хриплое рычание Кагами. Он недооценил скорость восстановления парня, его ошибка, но этого не повториться. Аомине снова скалится, силой воли рассеивая тьму перед глазами. Тайга, одним лишь чудом не врезавшийся в стену головой, быстро выпрямляется, поднимая кулаки к голове. Еще один замах правой нацелен в скулу Дайки. Теперь точно должно получиться, отступать тому уже некуда. Кагами вкладывает в удар все силы, намереваясь сделать его последним. Костяшки Тайги находятся в паре сантиметров от загорелой кожи парня, когда Аомине опускает на него полный насмешливого презрения взгляд. Поймав его, Кагами мысленно откладывает в сторону надежду на скорую развязку. Его пальцы больно впиваются в шершавую стену. Еще одним абсолютно неуловимым движением, Дайки быстро сгибает ноги в коленях, оказываясь на корточках и слегка опираясь на стену. Он слышит, как приглушенно взвывает Кагами, когда его рука оказывается у него над головой. Это вызывает у парня еще одну смешку, но на большее у него нет времени. Легко пружиня на согнутых ногах, одной из них упираясь в стену позади себя, придавая себе больше ускорения, он резко выпрямляется и, напрягаясь всем телом, подхватывает Кагами на руки, впиваясь тому в грудь плечом. Ему удается оторвать парня от земли, когда спину Дайки пронзает острая боль. Он никак не ожидал, что его оппонент окажется настолько тяжелее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Абсолютно опешивший Тайга пытается ухватиться за напряженные до предела плечи Аомине, чтобы не упасть тому за спину, но парень внезапно вздрагивает всем телом, и Кагами понимает, что он сам летит на пол спиной вперед. До того, как встретиться с поверхностью площадки, он успевает сильнее выгнуть спину и приготовиться к удару с паркетом, насколько это вообще возможно. Приземляясь, он ощутимо бьется лопатками, болезненно жмурится и только потом понимает, что не может вдохнуть. Удар выбил из легких весь воздух, и теперь капризный орган бунтовал, не позволяя восстановиться. Улаживать конфликты с собственный организмом времени не было: Кагами скорее почувствовал, чем заметил поднимающегося на локтях Аомине слева от себя. Быстро подобравшись, Тайга ударил его по руке, на которую тот опирался, пытаясь встать. Поняв, что это сработало, и Аомине, теряя равновесие, глухо ударился в пол плечом, все еще не способный отдышаться Кагами перекатился к нему. Оказывшись над противником, он придавил его собой, стараясь максимально ограничить движения парня. Тайга вновь отвел многострадальную правую руку назад, абсолютно уверенный, что его следующий удар должен вырубить этого гада. Ну уж теперь то ему точно некуда было деваться. Взгляд, которым наградил его Аомине, вновь заставил его усомниться в, казалось бы, неопровержимых фактах. Он уже не был презрительным, но оставался чертовски насмешливым. Пришедший наконец в себя Дайки прекрасно осознавал свое положение: придавленный Кагами он почти не могу пошевелиться. Но еще он отлично уловил прерывистое сбитое дыхание парня. У того не было времени отдышаться, и было прекрасно видно, что нехватка кислорода сильно сказывается на его действиях. Отличным шансом для Аомине было не дать противнику восстановить дыхание, и он уцепился за эту возможность. Встретившись глазами с решительным взглядом Кагами, Дайки вновь оскалился, обнажая зубы. А в следующую секунду обеими руками схватил Тайку за голову и притянул к себе. Мгновенно завладевая губами парня, Аомине требовательно зарычал в поцелуй. Его язык без труда смог взять верх над остолбенешим Кагами. Он держал его жестко, целовал яростно, мял и кусал его губы, вновь и вновь толкаясь горячим языком ему в рот, не давая ни мгновения передышки. Замерший на несколько мгновений Тайка, слишком поздно догадался о причине происходящего. Кислорода быстро стало катастрофически мало. Он поднялся на коленях, обеими руками уперся в грудь распластанного под ним парня, изо всех сил стараясь отстраниться от него, но только сильнее вдавливал Аомине в пол. Сопротивление не давало результатов, и он решил сосредоточиться на поцелуе: старательно вытеснял чужой язык, пытался кусаться и сжимать зубы, но кажется его попытки освободиться, чтобы наконец вдохнуть, были истолкованы неверно. Левая рука Дайки теперь лежала на затылке парня, лишая любой возможности вырваться. Сопротивление со стороны Кагами лишь распалило Аомине. Он отлично чувствовал, как все сильнее напрягается тело парня над ним, лишенное нормального доступа кислорода, чувствовал его отчаянье в слабеющих попытках дать отпор. Окончательно убеждаясь в собственной скорой победе, Дайки согнул одну ногу в колене, упираясь ей в бедро Кагами и легонько толкнул его вперед. Он получил ни с чем не сравнимое злобное удовлетворение, почувствовав, как тот вздрогнул от его прикосновения, продолжая требовательно выводить языком невероятные узоры у Тайги во рту. Кагами, собрав остатки сил, попытался ударить Аомине по ребрам, но руки были словно налиты свинцом. Ответом на удар был лишь очередной болезненный укус, и Тайга почувствовал, как поцелуй приобрел солоноватый привкус. Легкие уже давно начало неприятно жечь. Сейчас это жжение становилось просто невыносимым. Он проиграл. Сильнее зажмурившись, Кагами тихо застонал в чужие губы. Помедлив еще мгновение, Аомине ослабил свою хватку на затылке, а еще через секунду с коротким довольным рыком разорвал поцелуй. Освобожденный Кагами перевернулся и тяжело опустился на спину рядом с Дайки. Он жадно ловил ртом обжигающий его легкие воздух, даже не пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Его грудь часто и тяжело вздымалось, конечности были раскинуты в стороны. Аомине отдышался и, как ни в чем ни бывало, поднявшись на локтях, повернулся к недавнему противнику.  
\- Выглядишь, как выброшенная на берег рыба, - довольно осклабился Дайки, осматривая парня.  
\- Пошел ты, - хрипло, но беззлобно, на выдохе ответил Кагами.  
\- Ну-ну, спокойнее. Вдох-выдох.


End file.
